Ginga Densetsu Werewolves and Vampires
by Edward Wolf
Summary: Set after after the events from Hellsing: Ultimate, the Hellsing Organization face off with Werewolves and Weed is forced to team up with Hellsing. But will both teams be allies or enemies? I do not own Hellsing or the Ginga series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Night

It was a dark night where there was nothing but silence.

There was a car driving to an abandoned building and when he was there, he got out and he was caring a large bag.

The building he was in was a laboratory that was shut down 8 months ago. He met six other scientists when he walked into one of the Labs.

Guy 2: You're late.

Guy 1: I am really sorry for being late, sir.

The tallest one, Guy 6, came up to Guy 1 and told him if he brought the "stuff".

Guy 1: Yes I did.

Guy 6: Excellent.

Guy 6 points at Guy 4 and Guy 5 to take out a huge chest.

Guy 5 and Guy 4 take out the chest and it was eight foot long.

Guy 1: What's in this chest?

Guy 6: You will see what's in the chest.

Guy 6 grinned and opened the chest.

Inside were dead dog's and human's.

Guy 1 screamed in horror and said, "What the hell is this!".

The other guy's looked at him and Guy 6 told him that they were going to turn the dog's and human's into… Werewolves.

Guy 1 was threatening to tell the cops about this but Guy 2 and Guy 3 pulled out pistols and started shooting the horrified man to bits.

Guy 1 tells Guy 2 and Guy 3 to get rid of the body.

Guy 4 asks Guy 1 why does he want to make werewolves.

Guy 1 replies, "Because I'm part of… Millennium. Guy 1 soon makes a grin that horrifies his other servants.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Arrival of The Hellsing Organization

November 18th, it was a cold and cloudy day at an Airport in Japan.

It was really crowded because there were only six day's until Thanksgiving.

One of the passenger's that was walking off of one of the Plane's was a group of people from London.

There was a young woman with blonde hair wearing a green suit with a blue tie, wearing brown shoes, and she was wearing glasses. Here face was paled and white. She had blue eyes. Her name is Integra Wingate Hellsing.

One was a middle-aged man with black hair which was wraped in a pony tail and wore glasses. He too, had blue eyes. He wore a black vest, white shirt, black paints, and brown shoes. His name is Walter.

One was a young Woman who looked like she was in her early twenty's and wore a yellow shirt with a yellow skirt and there was a badge on her shirt that said, "Hellsing". She was wearing long black boots and had blue eyes. Her name is Seras Victoria.

One was a young Man who had long brown hair and wore an eye patch on his left eye. He wore a brown outfit and a brown hat. His name is Pip Bernadotte.

The last person in the group was a tall man with red eyes, wearing a long red trench coat, a classic, black Victorian suit with a red tie. He was also wearing long, leather black boots, yellow glasses, and a red fedora hat. His name is Alucard.

They were inside a limo which was taking them to a Mansion that was bought by Integra.

Pip: So, Miss Hellsing? What are we here in Japan?

Integra: Some people kept hearing strange noises, a lot of murders in the forest, dog's missing, and markings that are left at the scene of the crime.

Pip: That is really creepy.

Alucard: Well of course it is. Humans think they can get away with murder but once I find them, they will be ripped to pieces. Alucard smiled after talking.

Walter: True.

A few hours later, they were at the Mansion. They got out of the limo and bringing there suitcases inside the mansion.

Seras, who was amazed at how big the mansion was, said: Wow! This is just like your manor, Miss Hellsing, except bigger.

Integra: Yes it is, Seras.

Walter: Well then, there are 5 rooms in this mansion. So I decided to write our names on this piece of paper. Walter was holding a piece of paper which had everybody's names on it.

A couple hours later, everybody had a room. But Alucard stayed in the Mansion's Dungeon because he loves the darkness.

Integra was in her Office and smoking one of her Cigars. As she was smoking, she thought to herself, "Why do I have a feeling that I and the Organization are being watched?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
>Ohu<p>

Somewhere in the mountains of Ohu, there was a colony of wild Dog's who lived up there. Most of them were just like normal villagers and some were warriors. Most of the Dog's vowed to protect there land from evil forces.

The Dog who was the leader of Ohu was a blue and white Kisshu/Akita hybrip puppy named, Weed.

Weed was a puppy who's mother died after getting a disease when she gave birth to Weed. Weed had to face many challenge's including saving his Father, Gin, from the evil Great Dane, Hougen. He also had to defeat Hougen and succeded.

As Weed walked through the forest, his friends, G.B. (An English Setter), Mel (A Golden Retriever Puppy), Kagetora (A Kai-Ken Dog with green fur and black stripes), Reika (Has the same breed as Weed and Gin but with red and white fair), and Rocket (A large Borzoi with bright yellow fur), ran towards them and they looked scared.

Weed: What's wrong guy's?

Mel: it's so horrible!

Reika: There was Blood!

G.B.: And guts everywhere!

Kagetora: Follow us, Weed.

Weed followed his friends to the woods where they came across a dead dog's body. It was slain open and there were claw marks slashed on it's body.

Weed: Oh my god!

Mel: I know, right!

Hiro, a Greay Pyrenees dog with golden fur and a scar on his right eye, was investigating the murder.

Hiro: A wolf must have killed this poor Dog.

Mel: Or a bear.

Weed: Jeez, this creature must have torn this dog to pieces. Tiny pieces, that is.

Reika sees a large Siberian Husky licking blood of it's fur and smiling just before it ran into the woods.

Rocket: Are you okay, Reika?

Reika: Yeah, I'm okay.

Weed: Kagetora and Hiro, I want you guy's to bury this dog. The rest of you, let's go home.

As Reika was following Weed and his friends back to there home, she was scared after watching the Husky dog lick his blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Night of the living Werewolf

It was a cold and dark night where the moon was bright and the wind was blowing hard. Everybody at the Hellsing Mansion was asleep. Except for Integra and Alucard.

Integra was in her office holding a walki talkie next to her right ear talking to Alucard.

Integra: Is anything weird going on at the moment, Alucard?

Alucard was walking outside with his orange glasses and his bright red trenchcoat on. Smiling at the sky.

Alucard: Everything is fine. For now. I'm really enjoying the night and looking at the moon.

Integra: This is no time to be funny, Alucard. Just keep walking until you encounter something strange.

Somewhere in the woods was Reika drinking some water by a creek. After having a drink, she started to hear noises. She followed the noises until she was in an open field where the moon was shining down on the grass like a blade reflecting the light.

Reika saw something horrifying. It was the Siberian Husky she saw early today...

Eating a dead dog.

Reika was horrified and moving slowly back in the woods. She accidentaly stepped on a branch and the Husky dog looked up and turned around. He was staring at Reika with his big bright red eyes and his body including his mouth was covered in blood.

The Husky licked the blood off his mouth and started to grin at Reika.

Husky: Mmmmm. Blood tastes soooo gooood. Especially when you're... A Werewolf.

Reika: WHAT!

Suddenly, the Husky's body started to grow. His muzzle grew larger, there were some snapping noises while he was changing just like hearing a bone break, his fur started to change to dark brown, he was on two feet. He was transformed into a Werewolf.

Reika screamed in horror and ran but the werewolf jumped on top of her and started to lick her. Reika was paralyzed with fear and could not move.

Werewolf: I can't wait turn you into a werewolf. You and I will be partners for life.

Reika: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

Out of nowhere, Alucard arrived at the scene and the Werewolf stoped what he was doing and started at Alucard.

Werewolf: Who the hell are you!

Alucard: I am a Vampire. A Vampire who kills evil and protects people.

Werewolf: Really? I thought a Vampire was suppose to kill and suck peoples blood?

Alucard: Fool! Those are Vampire's from fictional book's you idiot. I am a real Vampire!

Werewof: Whatever! I wonder what Vampire blood tastes like.

The Werewolf jumped up and his mouth was opened wide and Alucard pulled out twin Pistols out of his trenchcoat and started to fire at the Werewolf.

The Werewolf was on the ground bleeding, dying, and screaming in pain. Alucard walked over at him and smiled.

Werewolf: What kind of Vampire are you!

Alucard: Like I said before, "A real Vampire".

Alucard pointed the gun at the Monster's head and pulled the trigger. He was smiling down at the monster and then looked at Reika but she was gone.

Integra: Alucard! I heard screaming and gun's being shot! What happened!

Alucard: I encountered a Werewolf.

Integra: What! A Werewolf! You get back to Mansion right now, Alucard!

Alucard: I will.

Alucard was about to walk back to the Mansion and found a chip on the Werewolf's chest. He ripped it off and put it in his coat pocket and walked away.

Reika was running back to Ohu so she can tell the other's what happened.

She will always remember what happened on that horrible and scary night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Chip

The next morning, everybody at the Hellsing Mansion woke up and were eating breakfeast. They were eating thin pieces of Bacon, Pancakes and Tea. As they ate, Alucard was telling the story about the fight with the Werewolf he encountered last night.

Pip: So what was it like, mate!

Alucard: It was just like hunting Vampires at night. Except this time, with Werewolves.

Integra: That was nice, Alucard. But did you see the monster kill or attack a human?

Alucard: I did see a Dog that was about to get killed but I saved the little mut.

Seras: What did the dog look like?

Alucard: It had brown and white fur, it had brown eyes, it was a Kisshu-Akita hybrid and it resembles a puppy.

Seras: Ah, it sound's cute.

Pip: More like a mutt to me.

Everybody gasp's after hearing what Pip said about the Dog Alucard saw.

Seras: How could you say something like that Pip?

Pip: Because they are loud and abnoxious. Not to mention, that they alway's take a crap 30 minutes or later.

Pip: Not all Dog's do that, Pip. It depends which breed your dog is.

Alucard: Integra Hellsing, I found this after when I killed the monster. It was on the monster's chest.

Alucard pull's out a small, green chip out of his trenchcoat pocket and hand's the chip over to Integra.

Integra: Strange. Why would the monster have a chip... Oh my god.

Walter: What is it?

Integra: On this chip... is a... Swastika.

Everybody was horrified after what Integra said and they soon realize that there are Millenium forces working somewhere in Japan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
>Trouble in Gajou<p>

Somewhere in the forests next to Gajou, a large Kisshu dog named, Akame, was trying to help Reika forget about her encounter with the Werewolf and Alucard.

Akame: Now, Reika, what did you see last night?

Reika: It was a large husky. With blood on his muzzle.

Akame: That's horrible. Please, go on.

Reika: He was licking the blood of his muzzle. But all of a sudden...

There was a long pause.

Akame: What happened next?

Reika: It... Started... To change in to a... Monster.

Akame: What! A monster!

Reika: Yes. Akame can I come see you tomorrow because talking about this is making me even scared.

Akame: Okay, Reika. Meet me here tomorrow morning.

Reika: Thank you so much, Akame.

Akame: It's the least I can do.

Reika was walking balk to Gajou and she was having trouble trying to forget what happened on that horrible night.

Meanwhile, Weed and his friends were eating Elk meat for lunch and they were talking as they ate. Some of them were belching, chewing, and making large gulps as they swallowed the meat.

Mel: Hey, guy's?

Weed: Yes, Mel?

Mel: Did you notice anything weird about, Reika?

Hiro: What do you mean?

Mel: Well... She looked scared and she went to the wood's for some unknown reason.

Kyoushiro: Well whatever it is, Mel, it's none of our business. Okay?

Mel: Okay.

G.B., who's muzzle is covered in blood: This meat is so... Delicious.

All of a sudden, there was a scream coming from the wood's. Everybody went to the wood's and discovered a female Dog looking down on a dead Golden Retriever.

The Golden Retriever's body had huge claw marking's and it's body was ripped wide open where the rest of the Dog's saw it's organs.

Then Weed's father, Gin, ran to the investigation site to see what happened.

Gin: Weed! What happened here?

Weed: We discovered a dead Dog.

Akame: Oh, my god.

Hiro: This was just like the body we found yesterday.

Weed: Again! Something's going on around here. Something really bad is going on around here.

Weed told some other Dog's to guard Gajou and Futago Pass.

Reika came to see what was going on and when she saw the body, she fainted. G.B. and Mel took Reika back to Gajou.

After when the body was buried, Weed was wondering if Ohu will never be the same and something was coming to kill everyone at Gajou.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Trouble in Japan

Somewhere in a town where the Hellsing Organization was staying at, Pip and Seras went Grocery Shopping and they were also walking around. There were some people waving and saying, "Hello", to them as they passed the shop's.

Seras: What a nice town with nice people.

Pip: I know. The sun is shining down on this nice if cold day.

Seras: Yeah. So did we get everything on the shopping list?

Pip: Yes we did. We got: Salt, Pepper, Carrots, Potatoes, Orange Juice, Tomato Juice, Wine, Beef, Chicken, Pork, Bread, Butter, Noodles, and Lettuce. Boy, Sir Hellsing, really wanted us to buy this stuff.

Seras: Well we are going to be staying here for a couple weeks so we do need to stock up on food.

Pip: True.

As they were walking, the saw a group of people looking down on something. Seras and Pip decided to see what the comotion was all about and they were shocked at what they saw: A dead Japanes Man.

He looked like a middle-aged Man with huge scratches, his body ripped to pieces which revealed his organs, blood covered his entire face, he had one arm, and his nose was ripped off.

Some Police Officers officer's were telling the people to step away and go back to what they were doing. Seras got a picture of the body when the officer's were not looking at her.

Pip and Seras were walking away from the body and walked straight back to the Mansion.

Pip: Woah. That was some messed up shit over there.

Seras: I know. I took a picture of the dead body and when we get back to the Mansion, we need to tell, Sir Hellsing, about this.

Pip: Right.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The Plan

Integra: What in the world!

Seras: Pip and I were walking back here and we decided to get a picture of the dead body because I think there is something bad going on around here.

Integra: I see.

Walter: Claw marks? Must have been a wild animal or something.

Pip: That's insane. A wild animal in this town? But I think it might be something big because after all those markings were pretty huge.

Integra: Maybe.

Suddenly, Alucard goes walk's into the room by walking right through the wall.

Pip start's to scream like a little girl.

Pip: Don't do that again, mate!

Seras, Walter, and Integra were giggling.

Alucard: I heard someone was killed and this human had large claw markings on his body, right?

Integra: Yes.

Alucard: Must be a creature. A large creature with fang's. A werewolf.

Seras: How would you know?

Alucard look's at her serious.

Seras: Oh, right. But how can you tell?

Alucard: Before you became a Hellsing Soldier, I did encounter and killed some werewolf scum back in London.

Integra: It's true, Seras. You shoul have seen him, he came back one time covered in blood and holding a Wolf's head and I told him he can use the head as a trophy.

Walter: It was quite interesting because I have never encountered nor killed a werewolf before.

Pip: That's... Pretty cool. I was a hunter once, you know. Before I became a mercenary.

Integra was looking at the picture and noticed something strange.

Integra: Oh, my god. The dead body also had his blood sucked out.

Everybody in the room was shocked. Except for Alucard, who was grinning.

Alucard: Let me see that.

Integra gives Alucard the picture and he studied it carefully.

Alucard: She is right. I can see fang marking's.

Seras: Then this mean's that...

Integra: There are Vampires in Japan, too.

Pip: My god. Now we have to fight Werewolves and Vampires.

Integra: Alucard, I want you, Pip, and Seras to investigate and find anything unusual going on. Alucard, you check the forest too see if there is anything going on since you are a powerful Vampire.

Alucard: Excellent. I'm starting to like this mission. After all, I would love to hunt down and kill Werewolf scum.

Integra: Pip and Seras, you two will investigate the city tonight. I will also send some troops to help you out.

Seras: Okay. Sound's like a good plan.

Pip: Scary. But interesting. Count me in.

Integra: Excellent. Which remind's me, did you guy's buy the stuff we need to make dinner?

Seras: Yes we did.

Integra: Good. You can't go out on a mission on an empty stomach. Walter, may you please make the dinner.

Walter: Yes. But I will need some help making dinner.

Seras: I will.

Integra: Thank you, Seras and Walter. I was starting to get hungry.

Pip: Same here. Hey, Alucard, are you hungry.

Alucard: Yes. For blood.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
>The Werewolves Neighborhood<p>

It was a dark night and the moon was covered by the clouds which made the night pitch black. There was some light in the town but most of the shop's were closed.

Everybody was asleep. Except for the Hellsing Organization.

There were two vans driving through town to see if there was anything strange going on and there were two teams.

The first team had Pip and Seras working with Hellsing Organization Soldiers and driving through town to find anything weird going on.

The second team only had Alucard who likes the night along with being alone.

Pip and Seras' team were drving through an abandoned part of the town where there was no one in sight. The building's had board's nailed on to the window's and some of the windows were broken along with the doors. People would usually call the abandoned part of the town, "The Werewolves Town", because some citizens claimed they have saw a Werewolf or some people went into the area and never came back.

Pip: This place is really spooky. Especially at night.

Seras: I know.

As the Van's were driving through the apandoned part of town, they came across a stop sign that said, "Help Us". There was also blood splattered on the sign.

Pip: Holy shit.

Seras: We... are not alone.

Pip makes a large gulp and wipes some sweat off his face.

Pip: Let's keep moving, men.

As the team drove through the town, they witnessed dead bodies on the sidewalks and blood was splattered on some of the buildings. The bodies were torn opened and there organs were visible.

Seras almost vomited and Pip gives her some water.

Seras: Sorry if i'm not feeling well. It's just that sometimes I can be sick to my stomach on these type of missions.

Pip: It's okay.

All of a sudden, the van's stopped moving.

Pip: What is it.

The driver pointed at something. That, "something", was a girl in her undergarments covered in blood with a frightened look on her face.

Pip order's four soldiers to see if the girl was alright. After when they walked over to the girl, one of the soldiers start's talking.

Soldier one: Are you alright? Why are you hear.

The girl did not talk but she did show off her fangs. Then she tackles the Soldier and bits his throat. The girl suddenly start's to grow brown fur all over her body, her fang's grew larger, and her body started to extend. She was a Werewolf.

The rest of the soldiers were able to gun the monster down. They ran back inside the van where Pip and Seras were.

Pip: My god! All of those people we saw dead were killed by Werewolves.

Seras: Then the town is filled with Werewolves!

Then they heard a Wolf howl and there were more Wolves howling.

All of a sudden, they looked up and saw three men standing in front of the Van and started to change into Werewolves. The monster's started running towards the Van and the driver pressed the accelerator and the other Van followed.

There was a splattering noise when they ran over the monster's.

Pip: We need to get out of here!

Seras: But there might be other citizen's alive!

Pip: If we stay, we will all die!

Seras: I'll contact Integra and tell them about this!

As Seras was contacting Integra through a radio, they were driving fast throug the town trying to find the exit, they found more Werewolves chasing after them. One of the soldiers shot a Werewolf that was trying to jump through one of the Van's window's and another one was pulled through a window by a Werewolf where he ended up being devoured by the monster's.

Suddenly, a Werewolf was holding onto the Van and pulled out the driver through the window and ended up being eaten alived. Luckily Pip shot the Werewolf through the head with his Pistol and ended up driving the Van.

Then the Van that was behind them contacted them through there raido and told them that they were going to blow up there Van because there were too many Werewolf's around them.

Suddenly, BOOM!, Seras looked at the Van behind them which became a ball of fire and the Werewolf's were engulfed in flames and howled in pain.

Pip, Seras, and the remaining Soldiers were able to find the exit and escape the Werewolves Town. A few hours later they were back at the Mansion and told Integra about what happened.

Integra: This is worse than killing Vampires and Ghouls (Zombies) back in London. I'm glad that you guy's came back. But we need to do something about this Werewolf problem. For now, we shall rest.

Seras: But what about, Alucard?

Integra: Don't worry, Alucard can take care of himself. He is a strong Vampire after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
>Encounter with a Millenium Vampire<p>

Somewhere outside of the Mansion, up in the hill's next to the Mansion, there was a Scout holding a walkie talkie. The Scout was a skinny man who wore a black coat, wore brown boot's, wore black pant's, and he had black hair.

Before Pip and Seras returned, the Scout put a chip on one of Window's for Integras office. With the chip, he was able to hear what Integra was talking about through his walkie talkie.

He got up and as he was running back into the wood's he pulled out his cell phone and called his master.

Scout: Sir. It's me. Yes. I know what the blond haired girl with the glasses were wearing.

Master: Excellent. Now we will attack the Hellsing Mansion and make sure those fool's will never stop us.

After talking to his master, he was running through the wood's until he was back at his hideout. But all of a sudden, Alucard jump's out of no where and grinned at the scout.

The scout jumped back in fear and pulled out his gun so he can know who Alucard is and why he was in the forest.

Alucard: My master sent me on a mission to see if there was anything going on in the forrest. It look's like I found a Scout spying on us. Or should I say, "A Vampire spying on us"? I am the Hellsing Organization's secret weapon: Alucard the Vampire.

Scout: Die! You motherfucker!

The scout shoot's alucard three times in the head and Alucard fall's on the ground. The scout was checking to see if he was alive but he was in shock because Alucard's blood started to flow back into his body and his wound's started to close.

Alucard got up to the ground and pulled out his twin pistols.

Alucard: You are nothing more than a coward. A cowardly Vampire, I should say. Prepare for eternity in Hell.

The scout started to plea to him and Alucard started blowing the Vampire Scout to pieces and the Scout fell to the grown with his blood forming a puddle around him.

Suddenly, blue flames started to engulf the Scout and he started to scream in horror.

Integra, Pip, and Seras arrive at the scene and Integra wanted to know what happened.

Alucard: What I just saw was a Vampire get reduced to dust by blue flames. I also discovered this: A chip with a swastika on it. Just like the one we saw a couple day's ago.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:The Milleniums Servants

Meanwhile, back at the base where the Millennium scientists are hiding, the scientist's including there leader was trying to think of a way to destroy Hellsing. Some were walking back and forth, some were scratching there beard's while thinking and some were looking at the dead bodies while they were thinking.

Scientist 1: We need to think of something so we can get rid of Hellsing.

Scientist 2: We can make a huge army of Werewolves and Vampires.

Scientist 3: No. Fragment (consider revising) Also, I saw what happened to the Scout we sent. He was getting beaten up by that crazy Vampire.

Leader: Men. There is something I forgot to tell you.

All of them looked up at their Leader and wanted to know what the Leader forgot to tell them.

Leader: When I was bringing back some of the Werewolves and Vampires back to life, some wanted revenge. Revenge on the Hellsing Organization. Some of these were from London and I decided to bring their bodies here.

All of the scientist's gasped and demanded to know.

Leader: I would like to introduce you to…

Two guy's walked in and they both had the same height.

One had a hat with an eyeball on it, he wore a blue shirt and blue pants, he had a lip piercing, and an ear piercing. He also had black hair.

The other wore a white outfit with a cape; he wore glasses, and had blonde hair.

Leader: Jan and Luke Valentine. Fragment (consider revising)

Jan: That's right, motherfuckers! We are the Valentine Brothers. We make our enemies shit and piss themselves! Am I right, brother?

Luke: Let me do all of the talking. We heard that you are trying to destroy Hellsing. Don't worry me and my brother will make sure you destroy Hellsing along with their servant's.

All of the Scientists started clapping and cheering.

Leader: But there's more. I am about to introduce you to some dog's who has been brought back to life and lives here in Japan. Let me introduce you to…

A Great Dane dog who resembles a Dalmatian, he had sharp fang's, yellow eyes, he had some muscles on his body, and he was grinning as he walked into the room.

The other dog was an Irish wolfhound. He too, had yellow eyes and had some muscles on his body. He also had a lot of gray fur all over him and looked more like a jacket. His legs were long and pretty skinny.

Leader: Hougen and Kamakiri. The most evil dog's you have ever met.

All of the scientist's were surprised and let out some, "ooohs" and "ahhhh's".

Hougen: It's great to see myself come back to life. I can finally get revenge on the people who killed me!

Kamakiri: Same here! I even got my balls ripped off by some gay fat asshole!

Leader: I see. Now then, I just want to tell you guy's we are trying to work on some idea's to defeat Hellsing.

Hougen: Hellsing? What's that?

Leader: It's an organization known for hunting down supernatural creatures including Werewolves and Vampire's.

Kamakiri: Is that why we saw all of those dead bodies when you guy's brought me, Hougen, and those two guy's you brought back to life?

Leader: Yes.

Hougen: And you guy's are also Nazi's.

Leader: Yes. We are part of an organization known as: Millennium. It's a long story and to put it this way, let's just say we and the organization want to rule the world.

Hougen: I see. What was your name again?

Leader: James Swastika Joseph. But you can call me Swastika if you want.

Luke: Okay.

Swastika: Great. Welcome….To the Millennium Organization.

All of the Scientist's cheered and welcomed the new member's.

A couple hour's later, Kamakiri was outside alone and was sitting on a bench.

Kamakiri: Just because I'm working with Hougen doesn't mean I'm going to work for him forever. I will take over Ohu and I will show Swastika and the Millennium that I can be a great leader too. Even if it mean's killing my comrade's.

Kamakiri started to grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Day's Went By..."

Day's went by and there was no trouble going on.

The Hellsing Organization were still investigating anything supernatural going on in Japan and the Dog's up at Ohu were also investigating anyhting supernatural going on near Gajou.

But on the next day, Seras and Pip went shopping at the mall and were looking at some nice and colorful clothes.

Seras: Ooooh! This might look good on you, Pip!

Seras was holding a large dark red shirt with a wolf's head on the front. It said, "hungry like the Wolf".

Pip: No thank's.

Pip's eye's started to widen when he saw a black Hat that resembled his old brown Hat. He walked over to the Hat and started to touch it.

Pip: It feel's so...Good. I will buy this Hat!

Seras: But don't you already have one?

Pip: Yes. But I'm starting to get pretty bored with my old hat. I might also look for a black suit that resembles my uniform when we go out on a mission.

Seras: Okay.

After buying the new Hat, Seras tried on some new clothes. When Seras was trying on new clothes and showing Pip how she look's, Pip would not be pleased with the clothes Seras was wearing. But she came out of the fitting room and she was wearing a long red dress with some splits that showed off one of her legs and a Pink bikini.

Pip: Wow. You look...lovely!

Seras: Thank you, Pip!

After buying their new clothes, Pip and Seras were walking back to the mansion and have some lunch. On there way back, they saw a Kisshu/Akita-mixed puppy with blue and white fur getting attacked by a large mastiff. Luckily, Pip and Seras were able to scare the Mastiff away.

Seras picked up the puppy and started to rub the fur with her hand. It was wimpering

Seras: Poor little puppy. It might be lost.

Pip: Maybe. It look's kind of cute.

Seras: We should take the puppy back to the Mansion because the pup look's really beaten up.

Pip: I guess you're right. But if Sir Integra find's out, let me do the talking.

When they arrived back at the Mansion, Walter was placing Plate's fro dinner.

Walter: Hello. How was shopping?

Seras: It was great. What's Integra doing right now?

As Seras and Walter talked, Pip took the dog up to his room. When he was in his room he got some medicine from his bathroom and healed the poor dog.

Pip: Do you have a name?

The puppy got up and looked at Pip. The puppy was looking at Pip really serious with his blue eye's and his mouth started to move.

Puppy: Yes. My name is, Weed.

Pip screamed at the top of his lung's and ran downstairs trying to tell Seras what happened with the Weed chasing after him.

When Pip and Weed ran into the dining room where Seras and Walter were talking they both said: We have something important to tell you!

Seras and Walter were shocked due to the fact that the puppy, Weed, was talking and there eye's were so big that it looked like they were about to pop out.

2 minutes later, Seras wanted to know who the puppy was and why he was in the town.

Weed: Since we could not find a lot of big animal's to eat, me and my freind's decided to find some food in the town.

Seras: I can't believe that I am talking to a Dog right now.

Suddenly, Alucard walk's through the wall and everybody including Weed were surprised.

Alucard: A Dog that can talk? This has to be a joke, right?

Weed: No.

Alucard looked at Weed with his big, surprised red eye's and wanted to know who he is.

After telling Alucard everything about why he was in the town, the gang was wondering what they should do.

Pip: We need to let the Dog go.

Seras: But it's 5 O' clock right now. Beside's, he probably dose not know the way.

Walter: What if we ask the pup? After all, he told us everything including where he live's. But who knows? There might be deadly Predator's out there and they might attack Weed.

Alucard: Let's let the mut stay and we can take him back to his home tomorrow.

Weed: I can hear you guy's and I'm not a mut. I'm a Kisshu-Akita hybrid...

Alucard: No one care's, mut!

Pip: Alright, it's settled. We will take the Pup back to his home tomorrow.

After that, it was 6:30 P.M. and everybody, except for Weed who was hiding in Pip's room, was eating.

Seras: This meat is so juicy.

Walter: Thank you, Ms. Victoria. I wanted to add some, "Flavor", to it.

Alucard: I can taste it too.

Pip: For some reason it taste's like...blood. It must be my imagination.

After when everyone was finished and cleaned up the kitchen, they all went to bed. Except for Seras and Weed. Seras was taking a shower and Weed was lanying down on Seras' bed and he was thinking about his friend's back in Ohu. He was also wondering what a Woman look's like with no clothes on. He went into the bathroom and when Seras opened the curtain's, she saw Weed looking at her underpant's and she screamed at the top of her lung's including Weed. Everybody woke up and the first person to arrive was Integra. She was shocked that Seras was hiding a Dog and Integra's face was filled with rage.

Integra: Seras...Why...Is there a...Dog...In the Mansion!

Seras: Well...you see...The poor puppy was getting beaten by a big Dog and...

Integra: So you decided to take the Dog here!

Seras: Yes. But we will take the Puppy back to his home.

Integra: Good. He better be or you will be fired.

Integra marched right out of the room and told everyone who was watching to go to bed. Seras, who had a towel wraped around her body the entire time, put's on her Pajama's and lay's down on the bed. Weed jump's on Seras' bed and sleep's.

Meanwhile, outside the Mansion, Kyoushiro, Hiro, Rocket, and Tesshin were following Seras and Pip the whole time and they were hiding in the forest next to the Mansion.

Hiro: Alright, it's time to go inside.

Kyoushiro: But how are we going to get in?

Rocket: He's right. Also, which room is Weed in?

Tesshin: Relax. When everyone went to sleep I saw which room's light went off last. I also...

Rocket: Hey guy's look!

The Dog's saw a huge bus with a swastika on it crashing through the Mansion's gate. It came to a stop and Two men walked off the bus. The two guy's who walked off the bus were none other then: Luke and Jan Valentine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
>The Valentine Brother's attack on the Hellsing Organization<p>

The Valentine Brother's walked out of the Bus and called their army to get off the bus. The army consisted of Werewolves holding gun's and they looked really hungry. Jan pull's out two machine gun's and give's the army a speech.

Jan Valentine: Alright maggots you know the drill! Shoot to kill and make sure everyone including Alucard, the hot Vampire bitch, and the old Butler are dead! DEAD! DEAAAAD!

Everybody was awake and Integra ordered all of the soldiers including Alucard, Seras, Pip, and Walter to kill the Valentine Brother's army.

The army was storming through the building like wolves chasing their prey and killed a lot of Soldier's which left a bloody mess behind. Gun's were firing and the Werewolves were easy to kill because the monster's were being hit by silver bullet's but Hellsing's soldier's were being devoured by the Werewolves because there were a lot of them and they were fast. Jan was also blowing the Hellsing soldier's to pieces with his machine gun's and Luke was killing the soldier's with his knife and he moved really fast like a cheetah.

The army regrouped because the Valentine Brother's wanted to split up the team. There were 40 soldier's left and half of them followed Jan and the rest followed Luke. Luke wanted to bring some soldier's with him because he wanted to find Alucard while Jan gathered some of the soldier's so he can kill Integra, Seras, and Walter.

Meanwhile, Kyoushiro, Hiro, Rocket, and Tesshin were outside watching the Mansion getting attacked and hearing people scream and gun's being fired.

Hiro: Guy's, we are going in.

Kyoushiro: What! Are you fucking serious!

Hiro: Yes.

Rocket: But what if we get shot!

Tenshinn: Rocket's right! If we go in we will die!

Hiro: Look, guy's. If we don't do anything, Weed will die.

As Jan and the Werewolves walked through the hallway's, Jan was smiling and smoking a cigarette.

Jan: You can't kill us little Hellsing bitch. We have Werewolve's this time and you have no where to run. So I suggest surrenduring or be a man and try to kill us. But I will admit, you are pretty hot.

Suddenly, Pip come's out of a room and he was holding a grenade launcher in one hand and a machine gun in the other hand. Jan and the Werewolves stopped walking and they were confronted by Pip.

Pip: I suggest leaving Hellsing right...now!

Jan: Why?

Suddenly, a gunshot is heard and a huge missle and Jan dodge's it but the missle hit's half of his army of Werewolves. Blood splattered everywhere and suddenly, some string wraps around the rest of Jan's army and when Walter pulls the string's, the rest of Jan's army get's decapitated.

Seras and Walter step out and walk over to Pip. Jan stare's at them in horror and he soon start's to laugh really loud similar to Alucard's laugh.

Jan: This is fucking interesting!

Meanwhile, Hiro and his friend's continued searching for Weed in the mansion. The mansion's wall's were covered in blood and their were dead bodies everywhere. Most of the bodies were torn open.

Kyoushiro: Jesus Christ. This place is a mess.

Rocket: It's like a battlefield.

Hiro: Let's keep moving...

Tesshin: What's wrong, Hiro?

Hiro: Quiet!

They were scared and shocked because they saw a Werewolf eating a human body. They started to move slowly and really quiet. But as they were slowly walking away from the Werewolf, they saw a Werewolf staring hungrily at them and soon Hiro and his frieind's were being chased by the two Werewolves.

Hiro: RUUUUN!

Kyoushiro: Crap! Crap!

All of a sudden, Alucard comes out a wall and shoot's the Werewolves. Hiro, Kyoushiro, Tenshin, and Rocket were all scared at what they were looking at.

Alucard: Why are you here? If you are working for the intruders, then I will turn you into nothing but blood and guts.

The dog's were scared and Hiro started to talk.

Hiro: My name is Hiro. We saw you take Weed in and we want him back but we are not working for those monsters.

Alucard: You know the little pup? Well, I can maybe help you but I suggest leaving because you are walking into a death trap. Not to mention that you might turn into Werewolf food.

Rocket: Maybe we should go, Hiro!

Hiro: No. We are here to find Weed and we will not give. Do you know where he is?

Alucard: He is in Master Hellsing's room. But good luck getting there since the whole mansion is crawling with Werewolves and... The Valentine Brothers.

Kyoushiro: Were those guy's responsible for attacking this place?

Alucard: Yes. But you better watch out for them because they will kill anyone who stand's in there way. Go to the second floor because that's were you will find Master Hellsing and Weed. Good luck, puppies.

Alucard walk's through a wall to find Luke Valentine and the dog's try to look for Weed.

Meanwhile, up on the second floor, Jan Valentine is being beaten up by Walter and Pip with Seras holding Jan on the ground.

Walter: It's been a while, Valentine.

Pip: You know this wanabe vampire?

Jan: I'm a vampire you asshole!

Seras slams Jan's head on the ground and yells in pain.

Walter: He and the other Valentine Vampire were responsible for attacking Hellsing HQ back in London.

Pip: Damn. Alright, Valentine, you will give us a reason why you attacked us or I will poke your forehead with my cigarette.

Jan: I don't give a fuck!

Suddenly, the gang started to hear someone yell out, "Weed!". They saw four shadows and each of them were resembling a dog's body.

Jan breaks free from Seras and shoots Walter in the arm.

Jan: Damn! I missed the head. Oh well, it's time for me to get into my transformation.

Pip: Transformation!

Jan start's pulls out some werewolf blood and drinks it. After that, he start's feel pain throughout his entire body and start's to make grunts. Suddenly, he started to grow brown fur all over his body, he started to grow a couple inches, and his eyes turned red.

Jan: I present to you: MY WEREWOLF TRANSFORMATION! But you can call me: JAN WEREWOLF VALENTINE!

Meanwhile, down in the basement, Alucard was finished killing off the rest of the werewolves and walked around to find Luke Valentine. He stoped walking and started to sniff.

Alucard: Werewolf blood?

Suddenly, he heard a lound howl from behind and turned around. He soon came face to face with a werewolf who resembles Jan's werewolf transformation.

Werewolf: Hello, Alucard. It's me: Luke Valentine.


End file.
